The Shikon Spirit
by DEVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE
Summary: Chihiro, Haku, and Sana, a shape-shifting spirit are in feudal Japan. Everything goes fine until they discover that Sana is not all that she aapears... Need help for Sana's real name.
1. The Journey

Chapter 1  
  
"Ow!" Chihiro yelped as she hit the hard ground. A red-tail landed beside her and so did a dragon.  
  
"Are you okay?" the hawk asked changing into its true form.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. But where are we?"  
  
"Not sure," a boy with chin length green hair said coming to help her to her feet.  
  
"I'll go investigate," Sana informed the pair. Sana changed into an archeress in feudal clothing and walked off.  
  
"I forgot she was a shape-shifter," Chihiro said.  
  
"Pretty difficult," Haku replied.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Are you sure there's a Shikon Shard around here?" Inuyasha shot at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied. "That way."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"What is this?" Chihiro asked holding up a shard of something. Haku simply shrugged.  
  
Back with the gang  
  
"I smell something odd," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Sango asked, readying her weapon.  
  
"That way," Inuyasha pointed.  
  
"I feel the presence of a Shikon Shard coming from over there to," Kagome informed the group.  
  
"Well lets go!" Miroku chimed.  
  
The gang wlaked for five minutes before reaching the edge of a small clearing.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Suddenly Haku changed into his dragon form and Chihiro hid behind him. Suddeny a group of people burst out of the forest.  
  
"I see it the Shikon Shard! It's embedded in his chest!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and prepared for battle. Sango pulled out her boomarang and Kagome readied her arrows.  
  
Chihiro climbed onto Haku's back and culg tightly to his horns.  
  
"Are those hands?" Sango asked.  
  
"They are!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"This demon must have kiddnapped a human!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha made the first move using the Windscar. It ripped through the dragon's chest. "Yes!" Inuyasha cheered.  
  
Haku collapsed on the spot as his other wounds opened spilling out his blood. Chihiro slipped off his back and onto the ground.  
  
Kagome ran forward and grabbed Chihiro around the waist and ran behind Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha prepared for another attack a girl threw herself over the wounded Haku.  
  
"What are you doing girl!? Get out of the way!" Inuyasha screeched at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him!? Can't you see he's hurt!?" The girl shot back.  
  
"He kiddnapped a girl!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
The girl yelled, "How dare you harm Haku!? You cruel half-demon!"  
  
"She can tell?" Sango murmured to Miroku.  
  
Chihiro managed to break free of Kagome's grasp and ran towards Haku. "Haku!?" She murmured fearfully in his ear. "Sana he's barely breathing! We've got to do something!"  
  
"Like what!?" Sana whispered.  
  
"Maybe use his real name," Chihiro said.  
  
"But you said-"Sana was cut off.  
  
"In my time but somehow we've gone back in time so the Kohaku River still exists!" Chihiro shot at her.  
  
"You hurt Kohaku River!" Sana spat at them.  
  
"Wha!?" The Yasha gang yelled.  
  
"You mean he's the river!?" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"He's a river spirit!" Sango shot, putting two and two together. Sana nodded. "Great job Inuyasha! You've probably got us on his bad side!"  
  
"Who the hell are you two!?" Inuyasha shot.  
  
"Sana and this is Chihiro," Sana explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay. Waddya think? I worked so hard on this. I need a name for Sana. As in her real name. It's got to have an a in it though.


	2. Discovery

Okay so I finally updated my fic, sorry that it took so long, but I just got over a serious case of writers block. So here you go, chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Discovery

"So ye just found them in the forest?" Kaede asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"That one, Sana she doesn't have a scent," Shippo informed them. "Everyone has a scent, right?"

"Not everyone," Miroku replied. "Shapeshifters in their true form, have no scent, they cannot be tracked."

"Sana's a shapeshifter?" Sango asked.

"Ye want to know her name?" Kaede offered.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"She came to our village when I was in my early twenties, she helped us with some demons," Kaede explained. "She used her shapeshifting to an advantage, the demon couldn't tell when she would attack next, or in what form. Another thing is, she is the only shapeshifter left. Naraku mass murdered the clan of them two years ago. At that time, she went into hiding, we never saw her again."

"What's her name?" Kagome insisted.

"Yeah, what IS my name?" an irritated female voice snapped.

"You don't know your own name?" Shippo asked.

"No, an old woman named Yubaba (Forgive my spelling!) took my name when I was given a job," Sana explained.

"You're not serious!" Sango exclaimed.

Chihiro was listening to the conversation, Sana had left this place, and worked for Yubaba for two years, replacing Haku as Yubaba's assistant. It was confusing, and she knew that if Sana could discover her name, Yubaba would not be able to control her anymore, and she would regain her memories.

"Same here," Haku murmured. He was currently leaning against Chihiro's shoulder, because he couldn't support himself.

"So this Yubaba takes your name and gives you a new one, and then you forget who you are?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Chihiro replied. "But if you remember your name, then you are free."

"I see," Kaede said. "Well I'll continue then, shapeshifter females were often strong mikos, the men were powerful warriors. An interesting combination. Anyways, when Sana here came to our village, she gave her name as Kaorin."

A/N: Well thank you Myukiori! You won the name Sana contest. I like the name Kaorin, it was cool. You can come up with cool names! Enjoy!


End file.
